PDA & Closets
by moonxdawson
Summary: Public display of affection, better knowns as PDA. Some couples are into it, some aren't. Most people do not enjoy seeing such a thing, especially around school when they're supposed to be learning. Austin and Ally? Well they don't like seeing PDA... but they don't mind having PDA... / / Auslly oneshot.


**A/N I just… I don't even know.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

She's rushing through her kitchen and all she hears is a consistent ringing called; her doorbell. She knows the cause of the ringing is her idiotic and impatient boyfriend, who needs to chill. He does this every time she doesn't let him in for a few minutes before they leave.

Dumb boyfriend.

Finally she grabs herself an apple, adjusts her annoying backpack and runs to the door. Opening up the door, she grabs the blonde's hand right as he goes to ring the bell again and sends a glare his way. Smiling sheepishly, he intertwines their fingers and pulls her towards his awaiting truck.

"You live two minutes away, and school is only ten away," she starts as they walk in sync. "Now I know we have to pick up Trish and Dez, but please tell me why are you here fifteen minutes early?"

"So we have time to make out duh!" he replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and runs away from her.

"Austin Monica Moon!" she exclaims, chasing after him only to be pulled in by his arms around her waist the moment she reaches the truck. Leaning down, he presses a light kiss to her lips, causing her to smile and wrinkle her nose. "Still not making out with you in your truck."

Rolling his eyes, he lets go of her and opens up the passenger door. Faking annoyance he bows and motions for her to get in. Shaking her head and rolling her own eyes, she steps up slowly into the raised truck. Seeing her having her usual struggle of climbing in her heels, he grabs her by the hips and helps her up into the seat.

She lets out a huff as she lands in the chair and sends another glare his way, while he just shrugs and shuts her door as she's about to say something. Buckling her seatbelt, she waits as he gets into his seat and starts the car so she can turn the radio on.

"You know I love you right," she says rhetorically, "I just don't want to show up to school with sex hair okay? It's the first day back and our senior year."

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." he answers back, waving her off with a shake of his hand.

* * *

Stepping through the doors, she takes a deep and over dramatic breath before letting it out. This is it. They're seniors. It's their time now, time to rule the school. They are now the oldest here, when they walk the halls the freshman will bow on their knees. They will finally get respect from everybod-

"Ally stop rambling about us ruling the school." Austin says, covering her mouth with his hand. "And all the freshman will just stare in awe cause they're going to school with _the _Austin Moon and _the _Ally Dawson."

"Oh was I thinking out loud again?" she asks, as she takes her boyfriend's hand off her mouth. The other three teens, nod in reply. "Sorry, I'm just excited."

"We could tell," Trish replies as she starts walking off into the direction of their lockers, the others following suit.

Arriving at their lockers, there's a moment of sadness that flashes through all of four of them. This is the last school year they'll ever use these lockers. Soon they'll be somebody else's. Just the thought is a little startling because they're actually graduating this year, after all this time.

It's almost heartwarming to come to this realization though, and to just know they left a mark for students who will walk these halls after them… it's amazing. That's enough for them to be excited and not sad to graduate, plus no more petty high school drama or stupid homework.

That is two things to most definitely be happy about. And hopefully by the end of the school year Jimmy will have either released Austin from his label or finally gotten his head out of his ass and allowed Austin to make music again. Then both Austin and Ally could tour over the summer, then Ally, -cause she's Ally,- will go to college in the autumn.

Ah, a great plan that would be. But first; they have to finish their senior year. Well, technically they still have to start their first class in order to even start the actual_ school _year.

"Hey Austin," they hear Trish say, as she shuts her locker. "We gotta get to homeroom, ours is on the other side of the school this semester."

"And the oh so fun high school couple life begins," Ally mutters under her breath, as she shuts her own locker. Letting out a sigh, she goes on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to the corner of Austin's mouth. "I'll see you in between periods."

* * *

Setting her books in her locker, she rubs her fingers over the pictures hanging. Pictures of the four members of 'Team Austin and Ally' or maybe just 'Team Ally' now… But also loving pictures of just her and Austin.

Looking at the pictures once again, she lets a smile grace her lips as she feels arms snake around her waist. A kiss is placed on the top of her head, temple, cheek, the corner of her lips, and then finally beginning at the top of her neck and going all the way down then back up to her ear.

"I missed you," she hears a husky voice whisper in her ear. She leans into her boyfriend's solid chest, as he presses more kisses all over her neck.

"Missed you more." the brunette replies, turning to face him as she wraps her arms around his neck. Rising on her toes, she presses her lips to his for a moment before pulling away, causing him to chase her with his lips as she moved back.

Capturing her lips once again, he moves his gently against hers as he deepens the kiss a bit. Letting him take control of the kiss, she lets out a content sigh into his mouth, causing him to lightly bite her lip and groan before pressing against her harder.

A cough is heard behind them, and as they pull apart Austin curses lightly under his breath. "Mr. Moon, Miss Dawson."

"Mr. Conley…" Austin says, while wincing before turning around to face their teacher.

"I believe you know there are limited amounts of personal display and affection or as the kids call it 'PDA' allowed in school hallways." the older man says, sending glares to both teenagers. The girl looks like a deer caught in headlights, while the boy looks like he's about to say something smart-ass back. "And consider this your first warning, get caught again and I'm giving you two detention. You will not be displaying such acts as seniors and encouraging the freshman to do the same."

Nodding their heads quickly, Ally turns back to her locker and begins pulling out her books for her next class, as Austin finally does the same. She cannot believe that just happened. Well, she did want to be a normal high school couple and getting caught for PDA would qualify them for that.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Austin smirking at her and just quirks an eyebrow at him in question. Giving her a wink and kiss on the cheek, he slips a piece of paper in her back pocket before walking off.

Although she knows he's up to no good, -when is he_ ever _up to any good,- she pulls the paper out of her pocket and opens it. Briskly she reads the note and knows exactly why that insane boy is making her meet him in a janitor closet. Heck, anybody with a brain would know and anybody with a brain wouldn't go…

But she does go, against her brain's wishes because when it involves Austin her heart speaks volumes louder. He has just got her so wrapped around his finger, but it does go both ways because he's the same with her.

Walking to the closet, she stops and takes a deep breath before looking both ways to make sure nobody's coming. Setting her hand on the handle, she lets out another breath before turning it and rushing inside to see the whole room dark but a dark silhouette. Her boyfriend.

They both walk towards each other, to meet in the middle as he cups her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to drop her books and grip his shirt. He runs his nose gently down hers, before catching her lips with his. The kiss is light and almost airy, before he deepens it and presses harder.

A moan escapes from the back of her throat, as her fingers tangle into his blonde locks. With a slight pull, she hints to him she wants more and that's exactly what he gives to her. Just as she requested.

He swipes his tongue across her bottom lip, enticing her to open up to him. Not even a moment later she does, allowing his tongue to plunge into her mouth and dance around with her own. In responses she pulls on his hair a little harder and just lets him take full control of her.

But then he's pulling away, and she whimpers. She _actually_ whimpers, as his lips disconnect from hers. However he latches onto her neck not a moment later, causing her to moan once again and arch into his firm torso. Moving one of his hands down through her curls, and all over her back he puts it into her back pocket and gives a slight squeeze to her ass while he pulls her closer.

As Austin's song would say, it _doesn't _get better than this. This is perfect, this is them, and they sadly hadn't gotten much of a moment like this in forever because since they got home from their summer long trip that they went on alone, also known as Ally's tour their parents have been on top of them. So this was much needed.

Finally having enough of him leaving what's got be a few hickies, Ally pulls on his hair until he releases her neck then brings his lips back to hers. She could swear, even through her closed eyelids she saw the light turn on, but maybe Austin just hit it.

And then just as they both moan, there's once again another cough interrupting them this time with a knock also. Disconnecting their lips, they both look towards the now open door. And standing there of course, is Mr. Conley, _again_, but also one of the janitors.

"Shit…" Austin says out loud, while groaning.

"That word is correct Mr. Moon." Mr. Conley replies, while shaking his head in disapproval at the teens.

"But we weren't even in public!" the blonde protests, as they follow the man out of the room towards the principle's office.

"There's a window so yes, yes you were in public."

* * *

"You two got detention?" Mimi yells, as they tell her their unfortunate news while they do their homework as she prepares dinner. "Austin Monica Moon! Although this isn't unexpected from you, the first day of school? Really? And Ally I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson, I do expect better from you."

Rolling his eyes, Austin just tries to focus on his homework while ignoring his mother's rant about why detention is bad. Ally goes to help her cook during the middle of her rant, which just gave Mimi a break from watching the stove and a chance to full on focus on what she was telling Austin.

"Mom if you'll excuse me, I smell really bad from playing basketball with Dez, so I need to shower." Austin says, motioning to upstairs as he begins to head that way.

"Well make sure you clean all the toilets in the house when you're done because that is your punishment." Ignoring the groans and complains coming from her son, she turns her attention back to the stove where Ally had started to stir some pasta for her. Nudging the younger girl, Mimi smirks before saying something that caused Ally to go into a fit of laughter; "So what was it like getting caught making out in a janitor's closet?"

* * *

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Reviews are sorta_ very_ cool.**


End file.
